Tomoyo's Backside Discovery
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: SakuraxTomoyo Yuri Lemon Co-op One-shot with Karsten: in which Tomoyo didn't quite foresee Sakura's fascination with her behind and backdoor, but she loves every last second of it and she returns the favor in kind. Sakura, Tomoyo, their backsides and discovery. Read, Enjoy'n Review!


**Tomoyo's Backside Discovery**

 **By Karsten & Major Mike Powell III**

"A-Aaaahhh...ah, hah, S-Saaaaku...Sakura-chaaan...m-mouuu...pl-please, I...I'm, I'm not that kind of girl...h-aaaaah~!" Tomoyo, the future Mrs Daidouji-Kinomoto, hadn't quite expected her First Time, her first night of love with her oldest friend, her best friend and just-recently-declared girlfriend, going quite like this.

It was as if something had just snapped within Sakura when Tomoyo had presented herself to her sweet girlfriend of beautiful emerald eyes, on her back on her bed, the manor completely empty, the night all for the two of them.

"Sakura-chan...make love to me~" Tomoyo had requested with the most beautiful smile she had ever given along with an stretched hand, her palm open and looking up, offering Sakura to join her on the bed after the brunette had stepped out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth and overall getting ready for bed.

"Buuuu, but your butt is soooo pretty, Tomoyo-chan! Your butt is so tasty, so big, so soft and delicious! I can't get enough~!" And back into her pucker between her ass cheeks Sakura's mouth went, the brunette putting on a clinic, an absolute class on Analingus 101.

The thing that bothered Tomoyo the most, was not the treatment itself, it was more that...she hadn't expected it and hadn't made proper preparation, so this turn of events was mortifying for her.

But eventually, the sensations coursing throughout her won ground and she brought her hands up to touch her most sacred of places, as it felt neglected.

Sakura smiled into her oral worship of her sweet, beautiful, buxom beloved Tomoyo-chan's ass, her tongue as far into her anal depths as it could go, licking and sucking ravenously on the cute little pucker while the heiress took care of her own pussy just an inch below Sakura's chin.

Tomoyo cried out into her pillow, drool slipping from the corner of her pink, parted lips and pooling on the fine silk of the cushion her face was smooshed into as she masturbated practically in Sakura's face as she lay on her knees and her upper body, her soft and beautiful breasts, resting on the bed while she had her ass in the air, an offering for her athletic goddess of a girlfriend.

She had no idea that Sakura would be into this, but now, Tomoyo just didn't care. She had her, Sakura-chan was hers, and she didn't give a damn what hole of hers she would be into touching, licking and sucking. Tomoyo's entire being belonged to Sakura. This was absolute.

"Mmmm...aaahhh... oishi oshiri... Tomoyo-chan, my sweet, cute Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura kissed her pucker one last time and then, looked down at her girlfriend's blushing, messy face. Tomoyo had never looked more breath-taking to her.

"S-Saaakura-chan...?" Tomoyo blinked to get back her bearings, stopping her masturbation for but a moment, still idly fondling her glistening petals in Sakura's face.

"Tomoyo-chan...turn around and lift your legs...I want to look you in the eye...aaahhh...hah, as I eat your butt and you touch your manko~ right in my face."

Tomoyo slowly did as she was told, this slight pause gave her a little apprehension, but she trusted Sakura in every meaning of the word. She propped herself up into a slight sitting position with her pillows and locked her eyes with Sakura's as a sign for her to continue.

A deep moan erupted from her throat as Sakura went back to work. She moistened a finger and carefully probed Tomoyo's perky behind with it, and this time she kissed Tomoyo's pearl gently before licking at her entrance.

Under Sakura's ministrations, Tomoyo felt her muscles tighten in spasms. She put a hand on Sakura's head, beckoning her to continue, deeper inside.

Tomoyo, with her legs spread open and calves almost paralel to her own head, gave total and complete control and limitless access to Sakura to finger probe her anus and nuzzle her wet, hot pussy, which Tomoyo had worked so feverishly earlier, every languid stroke of Sakura's tongue on the petals sent tiny squirts of nectar that had Sakura licking her lower face clean while looking at Tomoyo's flushed face, her beloved looking on in awe as Sakura licked and suckled on her lower labia while Tomoyo's anals walls squeezed and gripped Sakura's middle finger inside it.

"Go on, Tomoyo-chan...please, touch yourself, fondle your pussy in my face~!" Sakura cooed and despite being bashful and embarrassed, Tomoyo obliged and her moans, sighs and groans of pleasure quickly escalated, rose in pitch and volume when Sakura pulled her finger out of her anus to then replace the digit with her tongue while Tomoyo's fingers went back to urgently fondling and rubbing and even penetrating her own pussy with two fingers, the heiress rubbing her cute little hard clit with her palm with each stroking motion on her hot, squirting flower.

Needless to say, the look on Tomoyo's face had Sakura's own pussy just about to burst with her own liquid heat, her nectar already well and long-since staining her inner thighs. Sakura's emerald pools glimmered with love and her lips curled into a smile against Tomoyo's ass hole as she jammed her tongue into the tight back passage, looking into Tomoyo's hazy, stormy blue eyes all along this debauchery.

"Ha...ha...Sakura-chan...AH! I love you..." Tomoyo gasped whenever her intake of air allowed it.

She could feel how her peak was nearing, her mind clouded with haze and lust as a raging river, it washed over her and she screamed "I LOVE YOU!" as she rode her wave of pleasure from Sakura's anal worship of her and her own feverish fingering of her pussy.

When she regained her senses, she first noticed how the pillows had plopped away and she was now lying down on her back. The next thing she noticed was Sakura standing on her knees right above her, her ass in Tomoyo's face.

"Tomoyo-chan, I can't force you to do to me what I did for you...but I would be really happy if..." She left the words hang for a moment. "I-I even made sure to be extra clean, but I'll understand if- AHH~!" Her upper torso collapsed as Tomoyo's tongue began teasing at Sakura's rear entrance.

She knew what Sakura wanted, and this gave her an opportunity to worship the body she had so desired. Her first attempts were slow, tentative, but as she grew more confident, she prodded deeper inside, and as she did, she also began to let her hands roam free, gently stroking Sakura's thighs, putting firm pressure on her clit and slid it agonizingly slow over her outer lips.

As Tomoyo eagerly, hungrily ate out her backdoor and teasingly poked at her hot, wet pussy with her fingers from her grip on her ass cheek and thigh, the heiress' large, perfect breasts mashed into Sakura's tummy and her nipples poked here there as the brunette slumped forward, bracing herself on an elbow on the bed below them and her head on Tomoyo's warm, wet upper thigh, Sakura's mouth open as she gasped, moaned and sighed with white-hot pleasure that coursed through her with her stimulated, sensitive anus as the epicenter.

"Ohhh God...oh my God...haaaah...Tomoyo-chan, Tomoyo-chaaan...ii...yes...iii, kimoochiii~!" The girl moaned and cried out in the most sensual, most beautiful, most arousing voice to ever grace Tomoyo's ears.

"Sakura-chan...Sakura-chan, please...I love you~! Please, please eat my pussy! Please, togeeether-Aaahhh!" Tomoyo pulled her mouth away from Sakura's ass hole to beg and then, she cried out just a second after moaning her request, as white-hot pleasure coursed through every fiber in her being upon feeling the heavenly touch of Sakura's mouth and fingers working feverishly, sloppy, hard and hungry on her hyper-sensitive womanhood.

"I love you, I love you Tomoyo-chaaaan, I love youuu, mmmmhmmmh!" Sakura uttered, whimpered and moaned into Tomoyo's hot, squirting pussy, both young women driving each other to the edge of orgasm, to the very edge of becoming one.

They had timed it just right as their orgasms hit at the same time, screaming each other's name, Tomoyo swearing she saw stars behind her eyelids as she hit her climax.

Sakura recovered quickly from her peak, one of the perks of being in top physical condition. She turned to her lover and noticed that she had passed out, hearing Tomoyo's deep breathing, a smile came to her.

' _Tonight was well worth it. I'm sure we'll be able to make each other feel even better, and feel even deeper connected with time and love…but for tonight, I relish in what we already have…how lucky I am, to have her in my life.'_ She tucked the duvets over them while spooning Tomoyo and then, she kissed her good night tenderly.

"Next time, we'll do _any_ thing you want, Tomoyo-chan~"

 **~The End~**

 **So~...! This happened, didn't it? Dude, is nothing sacred? (Sweatdrops) I'm sorry, everyone, this was all my fault. I dragged Karsten into this...this...ass play debauchery. I'm sowwy! OTL**

 **Kars: Remind me, why I haven't done Lemons before now?**

 **Because...reasons? 8D**

 **In any case, everyone, all things considered, this was spontaneous, and this was just so~ much fun to write. Tis nice to just perv on your favorite, most precious girls sometimes, yeah, Kars? ;3**

 **Kars: certainly. xD**

 **And again: sorry, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, for perving on you girls like this. OTL**

 **Thanks for reading and please, let us know what you fellas thought of this story in a nice little review, yeah~? It's only fair, isn't it, Kars?**

 **Kars: oh yes, do come with good ideas, as well as where you think we mistepped.**

 **You heard the man. No story is perfect and there is always room for improvement.**

 **So, till next time, folks!**

 **Kars: have fun**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
